The Beginning Of An Era
by dementedeye70
Summary: this fanfiction is discontinued I'm working on a new one though i wont be uploading it until I have finished it or at least half of it
1. The Normandy

this is a halo/mass effect crossover fan-fiction mainly focused on female Shepard and the female noble six. Liara will play a major role in one of the characters lives fairly early on. this is my first fan-fiction. be as honest as you can be on the reviews i plan on writing one or two of these.

**The beginning Of An Era!**

With reach fallen and I was on the verge of death there seems to be no hope for me but suddenly an unknown creature arrives at my last stand slaughtering any and all covenant in its way screaming something in an unknown language. I checked my translator, it can not pick up most of the things said but what was translated made me wonder what planet this creature was from. The creature was like an elite but minus the funny mouth parts and with a more textured skin with strange armor The armor itself looked as though it was not of this universe but with the last of my strength I rose and help in the blood bath. after about 20 minutes I was knocked unconscious. I awakened in some sort of med bay stripped down to my under-suit, a blue humanoid race shouted for the doctor and a commander, after about 5 minutes they walked in asking what was wrong they seemed to call her "Liara". I sat up and said "urgh... what the?! where am I?!". The taller of the three told me i was on the Normandy and that they needed my help. My first reaction to this was "who is this extra terrestrial?". The blue alien spoke "I am Liara T'Soni and I refused to leave your side while you were unconscious". Liara seemed to have been very concerned for my health I was flattered. Its been a few days since i was saved from reach and i still dont know why they needed me so I had decided to go find the captain. When i saw the captain i was stunned she was beautiful i suddenly became slightly nervous but i had the courage to talk to her and said "captain its been 3 days since your friend saved my life and i dont even know why?" the commander seemed surprised that I had asked her as she said "your duty was to save earth correct?" I nodded as she continued "well earth and the rest of the galaxy was in danger from the biggest threat known to all species" The commander went on about the reapers and protheans and how they were destroyed by the reapers. I was absolutely amazed "but what about my earth is that in danger from these reapers?" "not as far as we know we used a ancient prothean device to switch universes to save you and recover you and another spartan to help on our journey " "who did you bring?" I said. "You might know them you worked with them and you thought them dead" the commander said.

Jorge entered the cockpit "Holy shit Six it was you who was saved i thought you might have died on reach i hear it was glassed by the covies" i went to shake his hand as i said "But I saw you get blow to hell in that cruiser how did you survive?" I was so shocked that he was still alive and slightly mad that they didnt tell me about it but i could'nt believe it Jorge said "that blast caused a slipspace rupture and sent me to this universe I think anyway" then the commander told us our first stop was this place called "the citadel" to the med bay because one of the team was injured in a fight on mars atleast thats what I was told but for the trip I'll head to my room and get my armor on.


	2. The Citadel

**The citadel**

As we arrived at this so called Citadel people started staring at me because of my armor but I ignored them. Shepard was in the med bay with Ashley and left me alone with the so called asari Liara T'Soni and Jorge I went over to Jorge and asked "hey Jorge I need to ask you something?" "yeah sure" Jorge said slightly confused "do you think that Liara likes me?" I had said with high hopes "well she acts like it but i didn't know that you were how do I put this? gay?" Jorge had replied and I was abit annoyed he didnt know about my preferences but then I asked "should I go over and ask her on a date?" I thought it was a bit much since i just met her Jorge replied "Woah easy you just met the girl take it slow show a little interest at first". I was slightly shocked that I was getting advise from a team mate but I followed his advise. I went over to the cafe that liara was sat at ordered a coffee and sat with her. "oh, hey, i wasnt expecting you to come over how are you feeling six?" liara asked slightly suprised "I'm just fine thanks, so how come you're sat all alone liara?" I asked with genuine interest "oh I prefer to be alone most times as I used to spend my time in acient prothean ruins you know I heard your conversation with Jorge and the answer to your question about if I like you or not is yes but I would prefer not to discuss this right now maybe we should talk about this back on the normandy when we are alone and hey look its the commander" I looked around to see shepard behind me how long has she been there shit maybe she heard us. I stood up and saluted the commander "at ease soldier Six report to the normandy at once we have to go, you to liara... I would like to speak with you in private Liara" Shepard said with slight anger in her voice shit she must have heard.

As I entered the normandy someone caught my eye I walked to the elavator to take me down to the right floor and as i passed the galaxy projection she spoke "I would keep your eyes off of Dr. T'soni shes with the commander I found out by talking to mordin about the commander because I had a little thing for the commander but if you want we could talk about this more in private. By the way my name is samantha traynor" I was abit shocked that she was so open with it so I said "Thanks for the warning samantha I'll keep that in mind" As I walked away she said "Just call me Sam please all my friends do" I walked into the elevator she never took her eyes off me shit what do I do now Shepard is going to kill me I think I will talk to that one who saved my ass back on reach what was his name Garrus that was it I went down where I saw him last time. "hey Garrus can I ask you something?" I said sounding a little nervous "sure I have some spare time whats on your mind?" he replied with a comforting voice "I was just wondering if you knew what Sam on the CIC meant by Liara was with the commander?" I had said feeling nervous about what he might say. "Well I would think Specialist Traynor is into you and yes Liara and Shepard are together I was slightly upset by this news. I went to my quaters and took off my armour and put on the clothing that was on the bed it fit perfectly with abit of tightness around my legs. The door opened traynor had walked in and sat down she looked slightly upset "whats wrong Traynor?" I asked as I sat next to her " I just needed to talk to someone I just heard my family had been killed by the reapers" she started to cry and buried her head into my shoulder I felt sorry for her I planted a light kiss onto the top of her head and said "I had know idea I'm so sorry come here" she looked up and leaned forward and closed her eyes I followed after our lips met. We leaned back onto the bed and went on like this for about 10 minutes I had to pull away "I guess this means you like me" Traynor giggled slightly "yes I see a little something on your lips there" she replied and kissed me again. The night went so fast and was so great it felt like it only lasted a short time but i knew for a fact it went on for about 2 hours till we went to bed. I woke up with her head on my chest her eyes were still closed so I laid there and left her to sleep she woke up about an hour after I did "morning gorgeous" I said to her she smiled and got up "so I'll see you on the CIC Six thanks for the great night.


End file.
